Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Season 3
Cast Leonardo: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf) Donatello: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Michelangelo: Rockruff (Pokemon; As an anthro wolf) Raphael: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Extras with Link, Double D, Rockruff, and Eddy: Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)), Ed (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy; As an anthro wolf), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf), Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic Forces OC characters) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Extra with Balthazar/Teng Shin: Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) Extras with Horvath: Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky; As Shredder’s serious side), Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element), and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Krang: Creeper (The Black Cauldron) Extras with Creeper: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift), and Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Bebop and Rocksteady: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), Harry, and Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively) April O'Neil: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away), Sophie Hatter (Howl’s Moving Castle), Satsuki and Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; With Satsuki in sundress), Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Kairi, Xion, Aqua, and Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3) Casey Jones: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Tombo: Haku (Spirited Away), Howl Jenkins (Howl’s Moving Castle), Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Asbel (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Baron Humbert von Gikkingken (The Cat Returns; As a human), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Sora, Riku, Terra, and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Leatherhead (Ally version): Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Mushu (Mulan), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Karai: Ashitaka and San (Princess Mononoke) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Rat King: Stays the same Neutrinos: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra News Studio Allies: Sosuke (Ponyo), Hayner, Pence, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Ventus as Olette’s boyfriend), Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Aladdin, Jasmine (Aladdin), Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Jimmy Neutron, and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) (With Officer Jenny being part of the NYPD, the only cop who trusts the Wolves since Season 1 Episode 1) Punk Frogs: Mike Wazowski, James P. “Sulley” Sullivan, Randall Boggs, and Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) Burne Thompson: Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Baxter Stockman: Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) Stone Warriors: Stays the same and Captain Gutt's crew, except Shera (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Metalhead: E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Episodes Season 3 Episode 1: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: The Wolves learn the cost of slacking off when Balthazar is badly hurt and Veronica almost gets captured during a confrontation with Horvath's group. Season 3 Episode 2: Wolves on Trial Plot: The intentions of the Wolves are put to the test when a controversial TV-figure portrays our heroes as menaces to society. The Wolves forego publicly clearing their name to defeat Creeper's group and their new robotic weapons. Season 3 Episode 3: Attack of the 50 Foot Olette Plot: Olette accidentally becomes gigantic, and her naturally clumsy nature makes her a danger to the city. The Wolves, Kiki, Tombo, and Ventus' groups, and their allies hide her and search for her cure. Season 3 Episode 4: The Maltese Swan Plot: Gangsters are swiping all the antiques in town. And when they swipe most of our heroes, it's up to Double D, Ed, Pound, Nawt, Mushu, and Kiki, Tombo, and Ventus' groups to find out why. Could Horvath's group be behind this? Season 3 Episode 5: Sky Wolves Plot: The Wolves and their allies go flying when Horvath's group invents a gravity-altering device. Soon it extends to the surface and affects all of New York. Season 3 Episode 6: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: The bodies of Balthazar and McLeach are switched when a device is accidentally activated during a battle between the Wolves and their enemies. As Creeper's group and the rest of the villains plan the Wolves' demise and Balthazar plans on how to get back to his body, everyone else is clueless. Season 3 Episode 7: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After Horvath's group and their henchmen use Creeper's group's Freeze Ray to place New York in an eternal winter, the Wolves and their allies must find a way to shut down the Freeze Ray's powers before the Freeze Ray's powers spread across Earth. Season 3 Episode 8: San the Wolf Plot: After Krusha accidentally spills some Mutagen on San during a usual scuffle between good and evil, San mutates into a wolf after coming into contact with Link during training. And it's up to the Wolves to steal the Anti-Mutation Gun from Horvath's group and their henchmen in order to change San back into a human. Season 3 Episode 9: Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: A mysterious, sewer-dwelling man has an unnatural ability to put rats under his control. Can Balthazar and Veronica resist, or will they destroy the Wolves at the bidding of the Rat King? Season 3 Episode 10: Klump and Krusha's Lumps Plot: After getting fired by Horvath and Creeper's groups for a foul-up while trying to give an example on how to defeat the enemy, General Klump and Krusha end up banished in New York. Zelda, Gray, Mushu, and Ashitaka become sympathetic upon learning this and convinces their allies to take them in at the sewer lair. But Klump and Krusha cause more harm than good when trying to help. Season 3 Episode 11: Wolves at the Earth's Core Plot: After witnessing a living dinosaur wander in the city and disappear abruptly, the Wolves and their allies follow its tracks into a large hole, where they discover a shocking revelation; An underground cave where dinosaurs still roam. Meanwhile, Horvath's group, King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Harry, and Marv are also there, but to collect a crystal needed by Creeper's group to recharge the power cells of the Morganadrome. The Wolves and their allies also discover that the crystal is the source for all lifeforms inside the cave, and must get it back before they are all destroyed. Season 3 Episode 12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: When Princess Daisy visits from another dimension of Sarasaland for a visit, Horvath's group and their henchmen are tasked to kidnap her and use her golden powers to revive the Morganadrome's energy cells. But when they accidentally kidnap Haru, mistaking her for Daisy due to the two girls switching places, it's up to Daisy, the Wolves, and their allies to save her and prevent the evil plot from coming to life. Season 3 Episode 13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: While visiting Therru's parents' home in Highland Forest near Syracuse, the Wolves and their allies come face to face with Horvath's group's henchmen as usual, only to accidentally anger a horde of Ursaring in the forest, causing both sides' members to get separated in two groups. Now they must bury their hatchet and temporally work together to find each other and escape the Ursarings' wrath. Season 3 Episode 14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Horvath's group gains possession of an ancient ninja sword that is crafted from an alien metal, allowing it to cut through dimensions. Season 3 Episode 15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Creeper and Horvath's groups' plan to flush out the Wolves from the sewers leaves the city flooded with water (And sea creatures) from the ocean. Season 3 Episode 16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After the villains block the sun with a Planetary Eclipse Maker, darkness falls upon Earth, and it's up to the Wolves and their allies to destroy the device and bring the sun back out, by destroying one half of the machine underground of Central Park, and the other on the maker itself in space. Season 3 Episode 17: The Four Muskewolves Plot: A bump on the head leaves Link thinking that he is in 17th century France, and that he and his comrades are Musketeers. Season 3 Episode 18: Wolves, Wolves, Everywhere Plot: Horvath's group programs the city's new garbage collecting super-computer to collect the Wolves. But when Horvath's group doesn't specify "Ninja" Wolves, the super-computer ends up collecting various wolves of the city of every shape and size and the normal and Ninja Wolves are not safe. Season 3 Episode 19: Cowabunga Hooky Plot: Captain Hook thinks he's Rockruff after a computer malfunction. Season 3 Episode 20: Invasion of the Wolf Snatchers Plot: Aliens abduct Double D, Kayla, Klump, and Krusha. Season 3 Episode 21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After Skurvy's shrink ray shrinks the Wolves down to insect size, the Wolves must overcome bigger obstacles for the second time by using Double D's Insect Tamer 3000 to gain the insects’ help to return to normal size and save the day. Season 3 Episode 22: Love, Wolf Style Plot: It's Valentine's Day, and it's up to the Wolves' allies to help Link and Zelda, Max and Kayla, Ventus and Olette, and the couples in Kiki and Tombo's groups to have a perfect Valentine's date. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 23: Return of Ozzy and Strut Plot: Ozzy and Strut return for revenge against the Wolves and Horvath‘s group while our heroes attempt to stop Horvath's group's plan to siphon water from an underground reservoir. Season 3 Episode 24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: When the villains let loose Glitch Bugs unto New York's machines, making them berserk again, the Wolves and their allies, including a newly immune Goddard, must find a way to return the machines to normal by destroying the Heart of the Glitch Bugs; The Glitch Bug Queen. Season 3 Episode 25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: A train accident produces gallons of mutagen that drench nearby cattle. The result is a super bull with a temper. Season 3 Episode 26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After Link is blasted by a Were-Making Ray, he becomes a Werewolf by night, and it's up to the Wolves and their allies, with Zelda as temporary leader, to find a cure to restore Link back to normal again. Season 3 Episode 27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After Horvath's group and their henchmen create a poisonous pizza slice, they almost trick Rockruff into eating it when Max and Gray save him from certain death. Traumatized, Rockruff vows to never eat pizza again. But when a harmless baby Killer Pizza comes into the Wolves' lair, Rockruff befriends the creature, naming him Mozzy (A pun name for mozzarella cheese), and convincing his friends and allies to trust the little guy and help him rescue his parents from the villains. Season 3 Episode 28: Super Klump and Kutlass and Mighty Krusha and Green Kroc Plot: Horvath and Creeper's groups produce hi-tech versions of Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc to keep the Wolves, Fidget, Mushu, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars busy while they install a damaged mind-controlling Mesmerizer at the top of the broadcast tower at the Channel Six building. Season 3 Episode 29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After a Mutagen sample is mixed up within a crate of buttercream icing, the Wolves, under Gray, Balthazar, Veronica, and even Kiki's group's encouragement, decide to partake in a bake-off against the villains to get the crate and get rid of the Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: When the villains drain all the color from New York with a Color Draining Vacuum, it's up to the Wolves to restore the color again with Double D and Jimmy's Color Blasting Beams to reverse the Color Draining Vacuum's powers. Season 3 Episode 31: Ratigan, Terror of the Swamp Plot: The Punk Monsters, along with a visiting Nerdlucks/Monstars, are being terrorized by a mutant rat named Ratigan in the Florida Everglades. Ratigan teams up with Horvath's group and their henchmen to battle the Wolves, the Punk Monsters, the Nerdlucks/Monstars, and their allies. Season 3 Episode 32: Rockruff’s Birthday Plot: It's Rockruff’s seventh birthday, but none of his allies seem to remember, and it frustrates him greatly. Meanwhile, Horvath and Creeper's groups discover what is possibly an "Anti-Mutagen" that, after testing it on three Stone Warriors, can undo mutations. Horvath's group, K. Rool, Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Harry, and Marv are sent to use it on the Wolves, Fidget, and Mushu and our heroes have a few close calls. Season 3 Episode 33: Link and Eddy's Excellent Adventure Plot: After Mr. Swackhammer's Mind-Switching Machine switches Link and Eddy's minds into the other's different bodies, Link and Eddy must overcome their new bodies, and their argument from earlier which neither could find the courage to apologize to the other out of guilt, to save their friends from doom. Season 3 Episode 34: Case of the Missing Girl Wolves and Allies Plot: After the villains, teaming up with Ozzy and Strut, kidnap Zelda, Kayla, and the girl allies to use them as bait to lure the boy Wolves and allies into a trap, it's up to the boy Wolves and allies, after Teto, Mini-Totoro, Mei, and Kayla escape, to rescue them. Season 3 Episode 35: Jiji and Teto Lost Plot: While visiting Coney Island, Jiji and Teto accidentally get separated from the Wolves and their allies when a crowd of shoppers almost stampedes on them. Then when Kiki and Nausicaä get captured by the villains, it's up to Teto and Jiji to find the Wolves and their allies and help rescue the two. Season 3 Episode 36: The Adventures of Goddard Plot: Deciding to give Goddard an upgrade to overcome acid, the Wolves and their allies journey to Chinatown to gather an Acid-Proof Crystal to insert within Goddard's body permanently before the villains get their hands on it first. Season 3 Episode 37: The Creation of E-123 Omega Plot: Even regular colds cannot stop the Wolves, Kanta, Fidget, and Mushu from an attempt to take down Horvath and Creeper's groups after they unleash E-123 Omega, a robotic fighting machine programmed to seek and capture the Wolves and their allies. Season 3 Episode 38: Ratigan Meets the Rat King Plot: Ratigan arrives in New York seeking revenge for his defeat only to run into the Rat King who captures him and reveals his plans for world domination. The two villains end up arguing, then finally fighting each other instead of the Wolves and their allies. Season 3 Episode 39: The Wolfinator Plot: Creating another robot called E-124 Wolfinator to counter the Wolves, the villains began to successfully commit crimes easily with the Wolves beaten easily. But when the Wolves and their allies find out Wolfinator's weakness, they must find a way to blow him up. Season 3 Episode 40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Traveling to New Orleans, the Wolves and their allies must break a voodoo curse that is casted upon Lucy and Xion when they accidentally break a voodoo statue. Season 3 Episode 41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: The Wolves enter a Quiz-Off against Horvath's group's henchmen to win the Prism Crystal of Light. Season 3 Episode 42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: K. Rool, Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Harry, and Marv put on an act to get the Wolves, Fidget, and Mushu to eat chocolate chip cookies, but not any ordinary cookies, because these cookies could turn them into humans. Tempted to find out what being a human is like, Rockruff and Ed eat one of each and become humans. While the effects wears off from time to time, they still kick back in. Meanwhile, the Wolves and their allies search for Rockruff and Ed with an antidote for the Anti-Mutagen before it destroys them, while Horvath's group's henchmen ask for help from their old gang to rob a ship. And during it all, Kiki's group attempt to "join" the gang to get a story for Yosemite Sam with some help from Ventus and Tombo's groups. Season 3 Episode 43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Cynder's pet Grybyx, which has a really bad temper whenever it gets hungry, escapes from Dimension X through a portal to Earth, causing trouble for the Wolves and their allies and it's up to our heroes to help Ignitus' group to find him and return him and Ignitus' group home again. Season 3 Episode 44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: The Wolves and their allies discover a treasure map and resolve to find the treasure. But unfortunately, the villains overhear this and decide to go after the treasure as well. Season 3 Episode 45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: When Sophie falls sick with Pollen Fever, the Wolves decide to gather Prism Roses within Earth's core to cure her before the villains destroy them. Season 3 Episode 46: Balthazar and Veronica Vanish Plot: Balthazar and Veronica have suddenly disappeared, and a note left behind from them forces the Wolves and their allies to go their separate ways, but one by one, they, except Link, Zelda, Mushu, and Nawt, are captured by not only Horvath and Creeper's groups and their henchmen, but also Ratigan and the Rat King. Season 3 Episode 47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: When the villains steal the Heart of Atlantis in the form of a huge crystal to try and repower the Morganadrome, the Wolves and their allies, while on a cruise to the Bahamas, must get it back and return it to Atlantis before the lost city itself dies out. Season 3 Episode 48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After several failed attempts to get the Morganadrome re-energized, Horvath and Creeper's groups run one last-ditch distraction for the Wolves and their allies at Fort Charles while K. Rool, Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Harry, and Marv steal energy fuel cells from the neighboring space research center. Season 3 Episode 49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: The Morganadrome is up and running again, and it is up to the Wolves and all of their allies to hinder Horvath and Creeper's groups from getting to the surface. Season 3 Episode 50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After several setbacks, including firing a missile towards our heroes out at the South Dakota countryside, missing and instead blowing up Mount Rushmore, Horvath and Creeper's groups steal all of New York's electricity and charge it into a giant transdimensional gateway, designed to send Earth into Dimension X. The Wolves and all of their allies must defeat their enemies once and for all before Earth is destroyed by Creeper's group's Stone Warrior army and Captain Gutt's crew. At the end, the Wolves and all of their allies send the Morganadrome to Dimension X and are celebrated as the heroes in town and full-fledged ninjas by Balthazar and Veronica. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies